One way that nefarious individuals perpetrate computer attacks is by exploiting browser vulnerabilities. When an unsuspecting user visits a website hosting malicious content, that user's browser can be compromised and the compromise can further be extended to other resources on the user's computer. Exposure to known threats can sometimes be prevented by having users routinely apply patches or otherwise update their browsers. Unfortunately, many users lack the skill or knowledge to keep their browsers up to date (or run legacy browsers for which such patches/updates are not available) and thus remain vulnerable to preventable attacks. Approaches such as having patches automatically applied can reduce but not eliminate risk. For example, even browsers diligently kept up-to-date can be compromised by zero-day and/or other attacks that the browser is not capable of withstanding.